


Lost Silence

by Minolta



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Nightmares, Parasites, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minolta/pseuds/Minolta
Summary: Bill will come to regret not making sure he had killed IT the first time around. He should have checked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Hey guys its October and wanted to write in a good horror flick. This will have a variety of the book and the movie. Bill thought they killed but it doesn’t look like that way. Characters grown up twenty-seven years after 1985.

Lost Silence  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

Rated M

Theme: Horror/ Suspense/ Supernatural

Tags: Violence, Language, Adult themes, AU, M/M, and M/F

Parings: undecided; 

Characters: Steven Kings IT.  
________________________________________________________________________________________

(I don't own any of these characters just this AU story/movie verse.)  
________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Keep Coming

The phone was the first thing that registered in his tired mind. He seriously thought of leaving it ring and having it go to voicemail. He had been getting texts and calls all week. Hearing the phone stop, he turned over ready to fall back to sleep. But it had started up again not twenty seconds later.   
Grunting he opened his sand crusted eyes, grapping for the annoying noise maker. "Hello." His rough voice echoed in the dark room.

"Bill Denbrough?"

Snorting he chanced a look at his clock. It was just after two in the morning. "Yea, who is this?" 

"It's Mike, Mike Hanlon." A jolt went through his body. Breathe stuttering he gripped the phone tighter. "Mike?" He knew a Mike, knew him very well in fact from… 

"Derry, Bill it's happening again. I think you better come back." Feeling a pulsing throb in his head he winced, his muscles bunching up in cold sweat. "It's," as all he could get out of his too tight throat.

"Come home Bill."

He didn't get any sleep after that; in fact after Mike had hung up he had gotten out of bed and made for the heater in the small living room. Tea sat beside an empty table, the television was on low and the wind whipped just outside threatening rain and sleet. 

New England was a generally cold place so nothing new there.   
He looked down and realized he was doing it again, playing with his wedding ring. No he corrected, turning his back to the window. Not his, his dead wife's ring. Sighing he walked into the kitchen bypassing his work shop. 

All his books were scattered on or nearby the laptop with hand written passages from the new idea he had about a book. Grabbing at the chips near the coffee maker, he let his hand pause in midair. Mike had called from Derry his old haunting place. Feeling his flesh rise and his breathe quicken he tried to analyze why he felt so unsettled. 

But deep down he knew the answer. 

He also knew why his head was throbbing. 

How could he have forgotten about Derry and his friends? 

The next day he booked a flight to Maine, packing became automatic as was his phone call to his agency telling them he was on break.

Before he knew it he was flying over land mass that looked like brown blobs. Fingers nervously twitching his dead wife's ring he tried to clear his mind.   
They had made a pact; he knew this as he knew he would find the hidden scar on his hands, when Stan the Man had cut all their hands for the pledge.   
But what was the promise, why couldn't he remember that. 

 

He knew he was around twelve because the year before… Georgei, his little brother was what… missing… murdered. He couldn't get a grasp on the thought. 

 

All he knew for certain was that he hated his parents, especially his dad. His no good dead beat of a father, who ran away after the move out of Derry. He could still remember his mother ranting and raving about it, well before she had a heart attack a few years later. 

Hated the drugs that killed his wife. So than if he knew all this than why couldn't he remember the faces of his friends or this silly pact they made as kids?

Having touched down at the airport Bill had to wait an extra hour for a reliable rental car before he could start his journey home.   
He knew the lanes and the paths to reach the small bustling town, that didn't really astonish him. No what surprised him were the memories that seemed to trickle in like a slow moving stream out in the boondocks. 

He started to remember what life was like in Derry. The school the roads the bullies the canal, and his first real friends. He even recalled his bad stutter impediment that he had worked his way through into college. Stuttering Bill they had once upon a time called him.

 

Watching for the sign he was not disappointed when he saw Derry written in bold blocky letters. Soon he started to see more cars on the road and people still walking around after dusk.   
Well lite shops and restaurants taunted his wondering eyes. Noises from car stereos blasted down the sidewalks. Banks popped up along with small industrialized buildings and street lights flashing ever present. Even as the new shops were spotted he could see the older buildings too, the ones he remembered as a child growing up here. 

Passing the local cemetery he had an itch to stop and see for himself that George was there. But he fought that impulse, just wanting to find a Hotel for the night. He had not gotten back in touch with Mike after that first phone call. Maybe it was a cowardice thing to do, but he had needed time to process everything. He would call up Mike tomorrow after he was settled in.

 

Finding a somewhat hospitable hotel he quickly went through the motions to acquire a room for three days. Before heading up the stairs. 

The room was like any other just with a different color scheme. Bypassing the desk with the TV and lamp he paused before setting down his bag. 

In the mirror staring back were two blue eyes outlined with dark circles. His face needed a shave and his clothes looked rumpled. Not to mention his hair. Tugging on his bangs he suddenly felt the urge to laugh. He remembered back in college losing a lot of hair. It was partly why he had signed up for an experimental hair growth solution. He never really considered himself a vain person, but he did like to keep his hair until he was at least seventy. 

The experiment helped somewhat, he wasn't bald but he still carried the chemical smell that developed from the experiment even now.   
Walking into the bathroom he striped getting ready for bed. He was contemplating if he should grab something to eat before a flash of color jump started his mind. Blinking at the object he turned away from the mirror looking towards the bed. 

There tied to one of the posts was a red balloon. Had he not seen it when he had first walked in?

Inching his way towards the balloon he suddenly felt nausea and cold sweat sweep across his being. 

The balloon he realized had the 'I heart Derry' written across the smooth surface. 

This was, this…

"Welcome home at long last little buddy." Yelling out in fright Bill jumped back as the balloon popped. He whipped around looking in the bathroom but he couldn't see anyone. No not anyone but a thing, a monster from his past that he apparently forgot. 

IT. 

He had heard IT.

 

He didn't get any more sleep that night either. Nor did he let up on his ring finger that now throbbed and burned because he had kept twisting the ring on his left hand. His mind was awash with disturbed images that popped into his active mind. 

Images of IT and the sewers of dead rotting things and… No, he couldn't think about that. He wanted to go see the cemetery he needed to find that memory of George.   
Getting up before dawn could wiggle its fingers, he walked the short distance from the Hotel. Light was only now seeping into the sky. He let his feet carry him to the gray stone.

"Ju-Juh-Georgie." Mildly disgusted with the stutter he breathed in deeply trying again.

"Hey Georgie, sorry I didn't come b-back sooner." He remembered his little brother clearer now. At first he only knew that he had a brother and that he had died but that was before he had come back to this hellhole. Now with his memories becoming sharper and clearer he could see that yellow rain slicker George always liked to wear. 

A gift from their Grandfather. 

He could remember how sick he had been in bed watching his little brother disappear down the rain coated streets running after the boat. That was the last time he saw him, if his memory served. 

But then how did they know Georgie was dead? 

They had reported him missing or something and his parents had become ghosts themselves. Feeling someone watching him, he rubbed at his neck.  
Glancingup he stared at the yellow and orange leg half hidden near the bushes. 

"Good God! We defeated you. Ye-yo-your just my imagination." He shouted out feeling reckless he charged over, clenching his fists, only to stop as a transient wearing blue ripped pants stumbled out of the brush. 

"What're you talk’n about boy. Fuckin crazy people." The man slurred as he limped away from a shell shocked Bill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill comes home and meets Mike and finds out some disturbing tidings about the selective memory loss.

Lost Silence  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Rated M

Theme: Horror/ Suspense/ Supernatural

Tags: Violence, Language, Adult themes, AU, M/M, and M/F

Parings: undecided; 

Characters: Steven Kings IT.

(I don't own any of these characters just this AU story/movie verse.)

___________________________________________________________________________________

Meeting 

Later after that misadventure Bill had called Mike back to tell him that he had arrived. Mike informed him that not everyone had arrived and if he wanted to they could meet up at the old library. Getting the directions, he wasted no time in showering and getting ready to head out. He would be able to see everyone again soon. Feeling a little less burdened he headed out.   
One look at Mike Hanlon brought unwanted tears to his eyes. The man was standing by his untidy desk hair swiping to a widows peak and skin stretched. 

Mike looked like he was going on fifty instead of forty. 

"Mike." Bill uttered before he moved in and hugged his friend as hard as he could. 

"Big Bill." Mike laughed back hugging just as tightly. Grabbing at Mike’s strong shoulders he looked into the brown eyes of his friend. 

"You haven't aged a day my friend." Bellowing a laugh Mike swatted at Bill’s shoulder. "Don't tell me lies mister writer. Now come sit. Sit down, how are you." Bill nodded before falling into the proffered chair.

Stretching he rubbed at his eyes. "I'm good Mike, well considering." Here he paused and looked back at his friend. Even if the man looked aged he was still strong and had good healthy skin. 

"Y-you called because IT's back." Sighing Mike nodded his head before looking at the open door to this office. 

"Yea I called everyone as soon as I knew it was the monster we dealt with as kids. Otherwise I would never have Bill. You know that especially with." Here he looked down at Bill's red left ring finger. Twitching Bill spun the ring before he could stop himself. Shaking his head Bill forced his words to come slowly. Not wanting to think about his wife. 

"You know for sure Mike, because if so than I think IT might have welcomed me back. Please tell me I'm not going crazy. That my memories are not selective."

 

"IT's here he has woken up." 

 

"Fuck." Bill slammed a hand down on the chair's edge. His insides were shivering up all over again. "You know Mike I could have taken the insane route just now." Mike got up grabbing several news clippings before setting them down on the desk. 

Looking up at Bill's slumped form he hesitated. His eyes were clearly at war with showing Bill now instead of later when everyone was here. But the hesitation was ignored as Bill grabbed at the pile flipping through the grisly murders of several children and testimonies about a Clown in a pale blue and white suit with red buttons.

"F-f-fu-fuck." Breathing in deeply he slowed his words, not wanting to stutter, he hadn't stuttered in so long. "Do you know when the others will get here?" Mike shifted in his seat with a puzzled frown. 

"Well Bill to tell you the truth I had thought they would be here before you since you were the farthest one. But as soon as I called you, well it felt like you came here instantly." 

"What?" Bill questioned as he put down the news clippings.

"No I waited a day before heading out. What's the date?" Mike got up and rummaged through the morning edition before handing it over to Bill. Looking at the date brought a frown upon his brow. 

No this wasn't right. 

The date though clearly highlighted it to be fact. "Mike this can't be, are you pulling something? This date shows the 8th but I didn't leave until the 9th."

"That's why I was surprised when you called Big Bill." Here Mike dropped a small black journal on top of the news clippings. He opened it and pointed to his cursive writing. 

'Called Bill at 2AM on the 7th.' 

 

After that little mystery Bill grabbed a coffee and settled down with Mike, determined to talk about something else. "So Mike why did you stay in little Derry Maine?" Snorting the man took a bite out of a blueberry muffin.

"I just never felt the need to leave. And after High school I took a job working at the library and here I am." Nodding Bill watched the muffin crumbs on the smooth brown desk. "So here you are. You ever merry?" Looking up he caught Mike looking at his left hand. 

"No I never tied the knot. I just never felt the need to be engaged with someone you know. I was always busy with the city council and the new buildings going up all around Derry." Tapping a finger Bill tried to find another topic.

"Have you been in touch with anyone outside of, well." Here he vaguely waved a hand at the discarded new papers.

"No I haven't contacted any of our friends in twenty-seven years." Seeing the puzzlement on Bill's face Mike went on. "I didn't want to bother anyone and I knew everyone was busy with their lives." 

"Yea but Mike we were all thick as knives growing up here. So really why didn't you?" Looking up Mike let his hand rub at his brow. "To tell you the truth I just forgot." Blinking Bill leaned forward, that disquieting throbbing came back to his head. 

"F-forgot." 

 

"I think we all started to forget what really happened here back then. Like a dream with warped images. I only really started to keep track when this happened." Here his eyes swept at the black journal. "I started to write down my memories as they came back. It's like a dam opened up the floodgates in my mind." Reeling Bill got up from his chair and quickly crossed over to the window. 

His eyes clouding over as he watched the traffic sightlessly.

Deadlights. 

That word just came back to him. Deadlights, what was that? 

 

"Do you think that it's responsible." Hearing the man move next to him Bill didn't need to turn his head to know that Mike was nodding. "Ha-ha-have y-you seen IT." Cursing his stutter Bill waited for Mike to answer. 

"No not yet, but I know he's out there waiting." 

"IT, IT's out there. I think it even welcomed me, back at the Hotel's bathroom. Big red balloon and all." Sucking in a breath Mike looked at Bill. 

"Be careful Big Bill we don't have the numbers in our favor yet. The others aren’t here." Nodding Bill went to sit down but Mike grabbed a hold of his shoulder. Looking at the other man he suddenly felt frightened. 

His friend had a hard edge to his blinding stare.

"IT was always going after you Bill because of your strength and leadership. Without you we would have been picked off one by one. Be careful."

 

They parted a little after dinner, choosing to go to the Hotel room Mike had firmly told Bill that he would call if any of their friends decided to show up. Back at the room Bill went through the small bathroom, closet and the living space to make sure there weren’t any unwelcomed Balloons.

Nothing was there not even the popped red one. 

TV on and the windows open, he decided to get as much sleep as he could tonight. Rubbing his wedding ring he went into the bathroom taking care of everything before heading to bed. He fell asleep listening to a talk show host.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill see’s a ghost and gets more than he bargained for when he follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a variety of the book and the movie. Bill thought they killed but it doesn’t look like that way. Characters grown up twenty-seven years after 1985. There might be some spoilers to the book.

Deadlights

 

Jolting upright in his bed, Bill panted frantically looking around. Where was he, he couldn't. Looking at the room his mind slotted back into place. He was in Derry Maine, in a Hotel, and it was... Looking over at the alarm clock he growled out in frustration. 

It was three ten in the morning. Breathing in deeply he groaned, falling back on the bed. God it was too early to get up. All he wanted to do was sleep. What woke him up like that? Rubbing his face he paused, bringing his hands down. 

 

The ring, Audra’s ring was gone. Slighting panicking he got up and turned on the lights. Overturning the sheets and looking into the bathroom turned up nothing. Where could it have gone, walking to the open windows he noted the TV was off. 

The window sill and desk came up empty also. 

Grabbing at his brownish red hair, blue eyes searched the ground, even under the bed. 

"Come on Billy." Eyes opening wide he banged his head underneath the bed as he looked towards the window. He thought he heard a kid's voice just now. Getting up he looked outside. 

There, to the left corner something flashed in the night.

A shadow skirted the lamp post. Adjusting his eyes Bill stared in mute amazement. There was a small kid down there waving up at his window, wearing a yellow slicker. Breath caught in throat, he felt his heart beat against his too tight chest. 

"Come on Billy." The thin reedy voice reached up towards him. That was, this was. "Ju-Ju-Juh-Georgie." 

Laughing the tiny figure waved before heading down the road. "Wa-wait." He shouted stumbling back across the room. 

Not caring what he wore, he grabbed a shirt and pants. Running out the door he quickly picked up his shoes before running barefoot down the stairs. It couldn't be his little brother, his brother went missing. Skidding through the closed door of the reception area Bill ran across the deserted street, hopping on one foot as he shoved his foot into the shoe. 

Looking up he saw his window still open with the lights on. Looking back down the street he didn't catch another movement. Running a few paces passed the street light he slowed. His heart still squeezing his chest and legs shaking, he tried to organize his thoughts. Did he really just see his kid brother or was it something else. Was IT fucking with him? Shivering in the middle of the night Bill stopped in the road way. 

"What am I doing? Didn't Mike say this might happen, was it really..." Hearing a laugh his head snapped to his far right. 

A child with a yellow rain slicker was skipping down the street. "Georgie." Bill whispered his eyes hungrily watching the small form.

"Come on big brother." George said as he turned getting further and further away. No not this time, this time he would be there for his brother. Legs automatically followed his mind in a haze. He remembered when the Derry Police declared George Denbrough had gone missing.

He remembered he always hoped, wished, knew, his brother had gotten washed down through the sewers and out through the Barrens. 

That was another word that sent his mind reeling. He and the Losers used to hang out at the Barrens and the bamboo shoots. 

That was their playground. 

And his brother… slowing down Bill blinked at the thought, he almost had it. What had happened to George. 

"Billy come quick before he gets me." Snapping out of it Bill picked up speed again. Why was he looking at a George who did not age and who only had one arm. Watching his kid brother run across the kissing bridge towards the Canal and their Barrens. 

 

Bill stopped scrutinizing the yellow figure run down the embankment. No this was wrong, his brother shouldn't be here. He knew that instinctively, his brother was gone. 

Panting in the night Bill took several steps back wanting to be elsewhere, anywhere but here. Sss-so-rry Juh-orgie." 

Turning around he started to head back. 

"What's the matter little buddy. You don't want to play?" Yelling out he turned, sliding his feet back. Yellow eyes was the first thought.

The thing was at least a head taller than him, wearing an outdated pale green and white clown suit. Its face painted white with bloody lipstick crowning its jagged teeth and narrowed yellow eyes, creating demonic imagined horns past its eyebrows. Orange tuffs of hair and gray gloves topped the picture.

IT was standing right next to him. 

"Nnn-no, you're not r-real." 

Laughing the entity took a step forward. "O-o-of course I'm real brat. And you’re all by yourself." The Clown sang as it moved closer to Bill, its hands reaching for him. 

Yelling out again he got his feet working but in the wrong direction, he was running the wrong way. Mind screaming at him to move, to not let that thing get him had him not really caring. Feeling its slimy hands gripping and tearing at, him swallowed the scream that emerged in his trapped throat. 

 

"I'm going to get you little buddy. Tear you open and feast and feast." 

 

He jumped over the covered embankment thrashing down through the thick bushes and trees. He needed to get away from it before IT ripped open his guts. Hitting solid ground he fell hard on his heaving chest. Terror igniting his being he scrambled up and ran down the stream. 

IT, which was the thing from their childhood nightmares; the creature that had eaten and killed all those kids back then. The thing that was not of this world. 

Stumbling he looked back, seeing nothing he moved forward. If he was right than soon he would see a small bridge where he and the others often met up during summer. Fuck he really wished Eddie was with him just now. That kid had a compass in his head. 

If he could run up that bank and head into central Derry someone would be there. They couldn't all be sleeping now. 

If he remembered correctly didn't IT rely on what, images wasn't it? 

So then Georgie.

Seeing the dark low bridge Bill put on a burst of speed, willing his overworked body to deal with it. It was the discarded bike that had him tripping head over heel, skidding to a stop. His chest heaved for breath that was knocked out of him. Struggling to move he looked up at the Clown with a red Balloon in its gray gloved hand.

"Ahh did you go down little buddy? Maybe my favorite writer needs a break." Snarling the Clown reached down and gipped his hair in a death grip. Still struggling for breath Bill tried to kick at it. 

IT sharply laughed a demonic unholy sound, twisting his head back. 

Punching IT in the chest Bill was rewarded with razor sharp teeth closing on his bared throat. Was this it, was he really going to die right here, like this? 

Alone with IT? 

He imagined those sharp teeth tearing through his throat, hot blood gushing out of the mouth sized hole. Dying from shock and lack of air. 

But that didn't happen either, IT stopped with its sharp teeth already puncturing his bare flesh, but IT didn't bite down like a wrathful animal. One arm warping around his pinned arms, the other arm snarled on his hair, the Clown dragged his teeth across Bill's neck before rubbing his nose in his hair. 

 

Grunting with the force his head was bent at, he pictured the creature just ripping off his head, being done with it. "What's this Billy." The Clown uttered in a rise and fall of its hideous voice. Swallowing he felt IT move from his hairline to his hair again, breathing in deeply. "Ahh, we can't have that now can we." Feeling its gloved hand sneak up passed his pinned arms, he squirmed before his eyes were covered. 

"Sleep little buddy. Sleep and dream." Feeling a force overpowering his body, he let his muscles relax without his say so. His mind went soon after.

His dreams were fragmented and frightening. He remembered as kids that they used to build dams and underground clubs at the Barrens.

They used to hide there, away from the bullies who were… He remembered his brother and the times they were together happy as a family. He also remembered the aftermath of losing Georgie to IT.

He remembered Mike and Bev, Ben and Eddie. Stan, and Richie. They were all here waiting for him now. He could also remember bright deadlights from out there and a creature not of this word or any other that he could comprehend. 

But above all he remembered…

 

Waking up came in flashes of thoughts. He was cold and damp. His side hurt and his legs burned something fierce. Head throbbing he opened his eyes to a ghostly dim light. He was on the ground looking up into darkness and… was that spider webs? All around him were long thick stands and spider weding, sticking to the ceiling and walls. Breathing in the stale air his mind shied away from this scene. He didn't want to remember. Hearing a chuckle Bill tightened his muscles but he didn't go anywhere. 

He was stuck to the floor of this place. Stuck due to large spider webbed veins dragging across is battered body. 

"Wh-hat do you w-want." He shouted out. IT slithered into view finally.

The left blue eye was staring straight at him while IT let the right eye wonder to the corner. The red and white face seeming to leer at Bill's position.

"Do you remember yet little buddy about the Deadlights." The thing said as its open mouth puffed up. A dead stale smell rose up to his nose. It spoke of old ancient things long lost.

Trying to twist away from it Bill looked up near the Clowns covered shoulder. There was a body there floating. A dead child was floating right near the ceiling. 

"Ohh, I don't think you do, poor writer. Maybe I can help you out. Or maybe I could leave you for a bit and bring back some friends. Would you like that? Brining back some of our old friends so they can float too. What to do say." Feeling sick with fear and the unknown Bill didn't know what came over him but a tightening of hot anger seemed to expand in his chest.

"I will kill you if you touch them." Panting he gritted his teeth at IT. 

The creature stood still for the first time since he encountered it. 

The eyes seemed to refocus on him and turn a maddening dull yellow. It grunted and heaved deep in its chest as a slick trail of droll rolled down its red lips.

"Maybe the little buddy would like a balloon. A special Balloon." The Clown gritted back before it lowered itself to its knees by Bill. 

Yellow eyes eerily lite up to a bright orange as its mouth unhinged. That's all Bill could comprehend. Its mouth had opened out like a shark or that Predator movie with Arnold Schwarzenegger. Screaming out in terror he saw what was inside of its distorted mouth. The demented Clown cackled as it raised a distorted razor sharp hand plunging it into its open maw. Paralyzed he watched horrified as a small red sphere emerged from that hellish sight. The blinding light bathed his body a red bloody tinge. 

Heart pounding, mouth bone dry, he stared into hell as the red sphere grew closer and closer to his face.

"Geh-geh-get a-a-a-away from m-me." He pleaded with despair as a tiny orange light moved within the red sphere, like an eel or worm. 

The last thing he saw was that red death cracking open near his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill meets everyone and has some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a variety of the book and the movie. Bill thought they killed but it doesn’t look like that way. Characters grown up twenty-seven years after 1985. There might be some spoilers to the book.

Loser Club

 

Pitch black swallowed up everything for as far as he could see. It wasn't until he felt his hair fly did he realize that he was being propelled down a long dark tunnel. There was no floor or ceiling in this black eternity. Crying out his mind bent, too many thoughts were trying to crowd him. He was losing himself; he couldn't even remember his name. And the worst part was that this, this felt familiar but not... 

 

Where the fuck was he? 

 

A big shadow of colossal proportions was quickly heading his way. It looked like he was going to crash into it but the next moment the thing disappeared into the dark. Up ahead he could see something a wall? 

 

Why did this look familiar to him. Without any way to stop himself he inched closer to this wall, that wasn't a wall. Behind it he could see… 

 

Crying out he sat up straight and yelled, "HE THRUSTS HIS FISTS AGAINST…THE..the…" until his voice cracked. 

Blinking back watery eyes he was met with pale green walls. Eyes darting around, he cataloged the TV and desk and the lamp. He was… he was back at the Hotel?

Feeling sweat slick down his back he grabbed at his body, frantically making sure he was all there nothing had changed. Jumping out of bed, his chest wheezing like Eddie's, he stumbled into the bathroom.   
Flicking the light on he saw that his face was as pale as a fucking ghost and lips that were almost purple. Gulping in air he shock with fever, his hands grasping at the basin. Dark cloudy blue eyes stared back at him, hair flat on his forehead. He stared in bewilderment exhaling deeply, before turning on the water to splash his face. He needed to calm down it was all a dream, how else would he still be here if it weren’t?

IT was just screwing with him, or maybe it was his over active imagination. He remembered wanting to think about his new book.  
Breath settling, shivers abating he stood up straight. He needed a shower. 

Turning he paused at his left hand, the wedding ring wasn’t there. Bringing up his hand, something red flashed through his mind. 

Looking up he saw his neck red with raised bumps.

"He thrusts his fists against the post and still insists he sees the ghosts." He mumbled the words in the dark bathroom. 

 

At 9AM exactly Bill got a call from Mike. At 9:45 AM Bill stepped into a small complex mall to meet with some long lost friends. 

Walking through the two glass doors he had to pause at the sight. He could see two men and one woman waiting by the water fountain. Smiling at the sight he stepped forward feeling a tremble in his steps. He recognized these faces he thought warily. 

Richie Tozier was the first to open his mouth. "Why if it isn't Big Bill! Howdy stranger long time know see." Laughing Richie moved first and hugged Bill around his shoulders.

"How the fuck are you man!" Richie yelled clapping Bill's back. Feeling his insides squirm, he ignored it as he hugged back. Looking over Richie's should he saw Eddie Kaspbrak smile before heading over with Beverly Marsh trailing. 

"Good to see you again Bill." Eddie spoke as he grasped at Bill's shoulder on the other side of Richie. Looking over at Bev, Bill smiled right back. 

"Beverly." Laughing she quickly went over and joined in the hug. "It's so good to see you guys." Bill muttered. 

His nightmare was still trying to rear its ugly head. But this helped this pushed back all the negative things running amuck in his life. And the scary part was, he didn’t even remember these guys a month ago. 

Huffing he let go and really looked at these smiling faces. His old friends. Eddie was taller but still short with a lanky body and a crop full of frizzy hair. Richie was actually almost as tall as Bill with an odd mix of fashion sense. He had three pierced earrings in one ear, a chain around his neck and wearing baggy clothes. Beverly was still as beautiful as she ever was, with long red hair and perfectly cute freckles spanning her smiling face.

"So where is everyone else?" 

 

It turned out that everyone else had arrived throughout the day and were now set to meet at an Oriental eatery. So the four of them parted to change and meet up at the restaurant. Still feeling the jet lag Bill took the time to actually catch some sleep, thankfully no nightmares disrupted him. 

Getting ready he fingered his left ring finger, he still didn’t know where his damn wedding ring went. Looking at his phone he knew it was time.

 

Feeling queasiness at the prospect of seeing everyone Bill hesitated just outside the well lite welcoming porch.   
He had already met more than half of the Losers club, but to see everyone all here altogether was a scary thought. The seven of them together, like the promise Stan Uris made with that bottle. 

Looking at his scarred hands, he gave a shudder these marks weren’t there a month ago. They just appeared over the land mass on the way to Derry.  
He knew something was going to happen. It had too. 

Steeling his resolve he walked in and was quickly escorted to the privet table in back. Bypassing plastic paper lanterns with flying dragons plastered on the walls and golden accented carpet he was met with smiling faces. 

Mike was standing by the door as was Ben. Ben Hanscom who was once a hefty child above average weight, had a swimmers build and short spiked hair.  
"Ben Hanscom." Grinning Ben looked into Bill's eyes with a thumb hooked at his belt. "Bill Denbrough." Chuckling the two embraced before parting. Looking at everyone his eyes turned trying to spot the last Loser, but he didn't see him. 

"Hey Mike do you know where Stan is." As soon as the words left his mouth he wished he could take them back. Everyone twisted aside like they were ashamed or distraught. 

"Wh-whats going on." He said slowly looking at Mike. 

The man sighed before he motioned everyone to sit down. "I tried to get ahold of you earlier but you didn't answer. Bill Stan's dead." Eyes going wide he looked to his right. Richie was for once quiet, his face drawn and pale. 

Eddie seemed to be grasping at his aspirator and Ben was clenching his fists. "Dead, did IT get him?" He finally voiced the thoughts. 

Mike shook his head, it was Bev who answered. "Stan committed suicide." 

"It's all my fault I shouldn't have called him first." 

"No." Bill said calmly quieting everyone down. Speaking slowly he willed the words to form. "No. It wasn't your fault Mike. S-st-Stan chose this as his an-answer." Silence obscured the table as the waiter came in to take everyone's order. 

Stan who was always the straight and narrow of the lot. Who had to have the natural order of things. It killed him that IT didn’t abide by the laws of natural order in the world. This cut to close to home for his comfort Audra was the same, before drugs killed her magnificent mind.

Clearing his voice once Bill turned towards Ben. "Ben it's been awhile so what did you end up doing?" Bill supplied and the others went with the flow. 

Drinks and food were passed around as he listened to each of his friends. 

Ben it turned out had become a very successful architect, building several well named buildings throughout the United States. 

Eddie had several companies in car rentals and limousines. He was doing pretty well with the stock market too. 

Richie was a part time actor full time radio host who had become popular with the younger masses.

And Beverly, well Bev was in fashion with a well-liked gathering of people in all age groups. She even had contacts with big brand names.

"So what has the famous Stuttering Bill been up to?" Richie quipped as he slammed a vodka shot down his throat. Snorting Bill shook his head but Eddie started in on it and then Ben and Bev and eventually Mike too.

"Shut up Trashmouth." Bill tuned in grinning. He had almost said Beep-Beep Richie, man that had brought back memories. 

Feeling hungry he grabbed at just about everything and then some. He hadn't been eating right since he first got that phone call. "Come on Big Bill I know you are a famous horror writer but what else have you been up too." Eddie said as he took a sip from his water. He already had three different pills on standby after dinner. 

Pausing in mid chew he debated on what to tell them. Looking at his naked ring finger, his stomach clenched and the food in his mouth turned to ash.

"Well after m-moving I went to college, dr-hopped out and started to w-write." Pausing he breathed in, trying to ignore his stomach. "I-I-I-I met my w-wife later." He stopped and grimaced, maybe he shouldn't have eaten so much. 

"Oh so you have a beautiful wifey Bill? You sly dog." Richie ranted laughing at his own joke. 

Mike looked sternly over at Richie, trying to tell him to shut up but Bill beat it to him. "I had a wife." Silence again settled over the table. That’s right they wouldn’t have known Audra Phillips had been his wife, she never took his last name. Feeling sweat begin to gather at his brow he wiped at his face feeling hot. 

"So let's get down to business." Ben muttered as he shifted in his chair looking at Mike. 

"About why we are actually here." Ben finished.

Bev nodded her head and Eddie tapped at the table with nervous fingers. Grunting Mike shifted in his seat before laying his hands down flat on the table. 

"IT has come back." 

"Yea you said as much over the phone. But really how can you tell?" Richie spoke before he finished off his drink.

"Children have been found disfigured and have been reported missing. On top of that it marks the average of the twenty-seven year mark.”

Sighing Richie rolled a dinner roll around his plate. “Mike it’s not that I don’t trust you buddy but. A lot of people are killed everyday including kids.”

“Bill says he saw IT." All eyes rounded on him in astonishment. 

Nodding his head he rubbed at his chest. "It's back."

"No wait you guys." Eddie said. "Look… I don't know about you but I can barely remember what IT looks like." 

"It's a Clown right?" Bev said softy with a questioning air about her. 

"No I thought it was a Werewolf right? Or…" Richie stopped as he gripped the table top. "No it was a Clown, the sewer Clown!" 

"The sewers, that’s how it traveled." Eddie looked with big eyes and gasped at a revolution. "Did you know we could have gotten sick in those sewers? We could have gotten Hepatitis or AIDS or the Norovirus. We were crawling around in gray water, shit!" 

Mike cleared his throat, "What we need to do is remember what happened." 

The sensation of acid was tunneling up through his chest. Standing up Bill uttered some nonsense about the bathroom before he bolted to the men's restroom throwing up in the sink.   
Groaning he let his body finish up heaving. Looking into the mirror he splashed some water on his heated face. 

Hands trembling he grabbed at the disposable wipes. "Hey Bill are you ok man?" Richie shouted at the closed door. "Yea. I'll be o-hou-t in a m-minute." Padding his face he turned to go. 

"Don't worry little buddy." 

Freezing in shock Bill whipped his head towards a closed bathroom stall. "Nothing to fear Bu-Bil-l-ly we all float down here. We are eternal." Hearing the maddened laughter Bill wrenched back to stall door only to find a stationary toilet.

Walking back to the table his mind was awash with half formed thoughts. "H-hey guys I-I'm n-n-ot feeling all th-aat great. I'm go-going back." 

"It's been a long night." Mike said getting up. 

Richie padded at the table top. "Yea I should hit the hay what about you Haystack?" Ben laughed at the old nickname.

"I think we should all call it a night, but I would feel a lot better if everyone at least partnered up." Nodding no one had any qualms about that healthy dose of common sense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy emerges and the doubts start building up. Are they as strong as they were as children?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a variety of the book and the movie. Bill thought they killed but it doesn’t look like that way. Characters grown up twenty-seven years after 1985. There might be some spoilers to the book.

Hello Bill an old friend wants to talk

 

As it turned out Ben, Richie, Eddie, and Bev were all staying at the same Hotel as Bill. Parting at the lobby they promised to meet up at the Library early the next morning.   
Walking up the stairs Bill couldn’t help but feel lighter about the impending challenges. He had his friends here with him. It felt like with them around he could do anything. But that could have been the liquid courage they had all consumed tonight. 

Searching for any hidden Balloons, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Zeroing in on the TV and lamp he tried to relax his stomach.   
Stretching he grunted out a long exhale, moving towards the misshapen bed just in time to catch a glittering object.

Looking down in amazement he bent, it was his wedding ring. He must have missed it the first time he had hunted for it. Putting it on, he stood there for a moment. 

He could still feel the sweat upon his body from earlier. 

Sighing he debated before turning on the facet in the bathtub. He already took a shower and just wanted to settle down so a bath it was. 

Muscles unclenching and face smoothing out he relaxed as the water lapped at his chin. He didn't want to think about his dead brother, nor the nightmare of IT. Clearing his mind as Audra had taught him. 

He let new ideas come to him about his new book. But his mind derailed on Beverly’s face. 

Audra looked a lot like Bev. Was it a coincidence on how that episode turned out? He honestly didn’t think so, he had loved his wife. She was a rising star and had kicked the addiction; she had stuck with him through the bad times. But somewhere down the line she had fallen back and Bill didn’t even catch it. How could you not catch something like that? Opening his eyes he stared at the pale ceiling, dipping his head back he closed his eyes and cleared his mind of all thoughts. Telling himself silently, that he was in the process of grieving and wanting answers that would never come. It was the past and he was still here. And if he had anything to say about it he would be here in the future with the memory of killing IT.

 

It was the sensation of crawling insects that had him opening his eyes. Looking down between his legs he spotted hair. Orange hair.

"Ah-ah-ahh-ah." Stuttering Bill gripped the sides of the tub pushing himself away from the hair. But it was already wrapping around his waist and thighs. 

Hyperventilating a head appeared in the cloudy water. The Clowns jagged hands gripped his ankles. "Hey there, how are you doing little buddy? Look I have a present for you." Here Bill saw another head emerge from the water. 

Yelling out he saw Stan Uris's fucking head in his bath water. "He's shy though, can't talk." Laughing the Clown inched its way up towards his heaving chest. Locking orange eyes onto Bill's bright feverish one's the creature cracked and growled. 

Inhaling IT smiled slowing off impressive serrated teeth. "I knew you were special little writer. I hope you enjoy my gift." 

"N-n-not r-real. I have t-t-to w-wake up!" Laughing the Clown edged up higher, the hair tightened on his legs and now wrists. Snarling the thing barred it's fangs, eyes pulsing out a deadly vile orange glow, that Bill would swear, was hell’s gates in purgatory. 

"You want real? This isn’t real enough for you Billy? I’m not real enough for you? It was real enough for Georgie! You human’s are mere toys and I a god have graced you with my gift. You will be mine for eternity." IT ranted, spittle running down its chin. Jerking back it cackled and opened its mouth wide to bite down on Bill's chest.

 

Bellowing Bill opened his eyes and thrashed, splashing water all over the tilled floor. Standing up he jumped from the bathtub, nearly falling and hitting his head, before he careened to the door of his room. Breath stuck in his chest he fumbled the locked door trying to get out. 

Eyes blurring he succeeded in opening the door running right into Bev. Crashing down on top of her Bill grabbed her shoulders and tightened his hold, feeling tears flow out of his clenched eye lids.

"B…Bill what's wrong I heard screaming. Why are you naked? What's wrong." She demanded as she took held of him. Trying to speak he heard footsteps coming in their direction. 

"Holy shite." Richie’s voice exclaimed as footsteps ran into his open room.

"What happened, was it the Clown?" Eddie's voice drifted in as Bill felt a heavy blanket cover him. Looking up he saw Richie there grabbing at his shoulders. 

"Quick let's get into the room before someone snoops around." Nodding Beverly helped. 

Bill could see Ben was there a moment later, a silent supportive shadow. Unnerved Bill sat on the bed as Eddie turned all the lights on. His eyes unconsciously wondered back to the half-closed bathroom. 

"Bill did you see IT?" Ben softly spoke, half crouching down to look at the other man's face. Bill could tell Ben's face was ragged from stress and anxiety. 

"Th-there." Opening the door reviled the excess water on the tiled floor and the bathroom fixtures, nothing else.

"What happened?" Bev said as Bill tucked the blanket more securely around his body. He didn’t know himself. He thought he wouldn’t have been so scared of this Clown creature. Since he knew what it was and that it could be hurt. 

But this terror wasn’t natural, it felt like something was missing from the drawn strength he had as a child. He felt more vulnerable and that was what terrified him the most. That they were all helpless as adults to do anything against this, this being. 

"Is that blood?" Eddie's faint voice flowed out. Looking down Bill saw red run down his chest. He didn't even feel it.

"I got it." Ben volunteered as he grabbed some towels washing away the red. Right near his right nipple was a large human shaped mouth print. 

"What happened?" Bill repeated his mind not all there. "I-I-I saw, S-S-S-Stan's h-ead." Jerking back Bev's eyes flashed with astonishment. 

"I saw something too." Eddie ventured. Looking up towards the man Eddie gripped his aspirator taking a shot. Wheezing he shook his head. "No not saw, I heard kid’s voices down the drain while I was brushing my teeth. I heard Henry Bowers voice Big Bill."

"Well shite I thought I was just dreaming." Here Richie stood up straight. "I saw this crazy shadow and swear to god smelt the old Barrens… But really Henry Bowers? Wow that brings back those awful memories." 

Snorting Ben held the towel to Bill's wound. "I still have the scars from that asshole." 

 

"Bill." Tracking the voice Bill focused on Bev's face. "What did you mean you saw Stan's head?" Gritting his teeth he took over the towel, pressing into his wound to feel that pain, to know he was alive, and straightened. 

"In t-th-he bath t-t-ub. His h-head p-popped up a-al-ong with IT's. Like a f-fucking jack in a box t-t-t-toy. It must have bitten me after it ranted about k-k-k-killing Ju-Juh-eorgie." Looking at their surprised faces of drawing horror and terror, Bill strived to make them see. This was his doing; he had to keep his friends safe.

"Nn-NO don't f-f-freak out. I-IT wants us t-to." Pausing he gathered his strength and centered his trembling body. 

"It wants us to d-doubt and fear. If we l-let it, than it will pick us –o-o-ff. Its a-afraid why well would IT be trying to f-frighten us away by -ff-false images." 

Richie rubbed his face, "Big Bill that bleeding mark isn’t a false image, that thing attacked you."

Beverly ran a hand through her hair. "Mike said we need to remember. But can we do it in time? I don’t know about you guys but I can’t remember how we even won. And now I’m getting images of a bloody bathroom we all cleaned up back then…" She let her voice drop and glanced to the side.

“I remember it not being as eternal as it claimed.” Ben said softly looking straight at Beverly. Bev turned and smiled back at the man in gratefulness.

"Oh I remember enough." Eddie said grabbing at his left arm. Seeing everyone's attention on him, he straightened and brought down the arm, smiling a little shaky. "I remember the leaper."

Laughing Richie chimed in, "hey Eds didn't you say that leaper wanted to blow you?" 

"Richie shut up!" Ben interrupted.   
Crossing his arms Eddie didn't look impressed. "No I think that was a hobo under… under the Neibolt house. Or maybe it was your mama." 

“Don’t start with your ol’ mama jokes.” Ben exasperated. 

"Neibolt street! That was where we all encountered IT together that first time right Bill." Beverly asked her face lighting up in recognition. 

Nodding his head Eddie grabbed at his arm, "yea didn't we go down to the sewers and crawl through all that grey water." 

Ben sat down by Bill, his body looked tense but his eyes were following along. "Yea and I met you guys at the Barrens after Bowers and his friends chased me. We used to build things there." 

Richie clapped his hands and did a little jump before he landed on the other side of Bill. "Man I remember that clubhouse we built. You know Haystack you were real helpful with all those projects." 

"Hey do you remember that dam we made and…" 

Bill sat and listened quietly to his friend's voices, glad they were taking this upbeat. These old yet fresh memories of the past. 

This he knew, this camaraderie, would get them through this hellish nightmare. And would end up saving his very soul.

 

The losers ended up staying awake and talking through the rest of the night, Eddie had even commented that it felt like a slumber party.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill rallies the troops for the final show down with IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Steven Kings IT.
> 
> (I don't own any of these characters just this AU story/movie verse.)
> 
> Notes: This will have a variety of the book and the movie. Bill thought they killed but it doesn’t look like that way. Characters grown up twenty-seven years after 1985. There might be some spoilers to the book.
> 
> We are reaching the end, I will be posting a couple of more chapters before the 31st. Should be done soon.

Battle Plan ready Set…

 

Meeting Mike at the Derry library Bill couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous placement. Coffee cups and donuts were scattered all around flat surfaces. Books were pushed to the side and chairs closed in.

Not all the losers were unaffected at staying up late last night either. Eddie and Bev were practically falling out of their chairs. But he didn’t feel too sorry for them, after the incident they had teased him about wearing the blanket for most of the night. "And then he says digity." Richie proclaimed bellowing out a laugh that would have had children screaming in fits of laughter. 

 

"Bill." Mike said right beside him. 

Humming Bill directed his gaze to Mike. "I got an old friend waiting for you up at my house. A certain silver bike." Sputtering Bill felt elation in his chest.  
"My old bike." Nodding his head Mike leaned forward and cleared his throat. 

 

Everyone stopped and looked at him. "We should get down to business." As those words left the man's lips eyes started to dart in Bill's direction, looking for a leader in this whole mess. And sometimes he hated being automatically called out. But for his friends. 

Chest and throat tight, he felt nausea build in his stomach. Rubbing at the bite mark, a nasty red and dark blue color, he steadied his gaze. "We de-defeated IT oh-nce. We can a-again. This t-time for good. Remember." Here he paused as a word floated to his mind. "Chud." 

"What's that Big Bill?" Eddie spoke up. "I don't rem-remember, something with IT." Sighing Richie leaned back and put his hands over his head. 

"Look I know all this sounds good on paper but we used to be seven. Stan's not here. We don’t think like children anymore. This is real life… life and death kind of thing here folks."  
"How did we defeat it last time?" Ben spoke as soon as Richie said his peace. 

"I remember not being afraid." Bev said slowly. Her face was puzzled but honest as she looked at them all, before her eyes settled on Bill. 

"I-I-I think." Stopping he willed his stutter away; he didn't need it affecting his speech. "I-I-I ff-fuck. I Ha-haven't stuttered f-f-f…a long t-time. I think It f-fears emotions, m-maybe pain. It f-f-feeds on –f-fear." 

"Feeds on fear? Well I remember those kids missing limbs." Richie shifted in his chair opening his mouth to continue. "I remember it had Beverly."

Ben spoke up looking down at the glazed donut not even half eaten. "IT took her to its lair, but it didn't kill you because you didn't fear it?" Nodding then shaking her head Bev touched her bottom lip.

"I don't… maybe it wanted all of us to follow. To kill us one by one because." 

"It was afraid, afraid of us." Eddie finished. 

"Because we knew what it was and we were going to kill it." Mike chimed in. 

"Kill IT." Bill muttered before a shooting pain raced through his throat, Choking he coughed, tears forming in his eyes. Leaning forward and coughing, hacking he felt hands thumping him on his back. 

Body tingling and cold creeping up through his veins he saw a bright yellow orange flash behind shut eyes.

"Bill you ok!" Throat unclenching he heaved for air. Coughing he nodded his head opening his watery eyes. "Yea, I think I just swallowed wrong, went in the wrong tube." 

"Fuck man I thought you were chocking on a donut." Richie exclaimed with a little chuckle. "This just in Bill Denbrough famous writer dies due to choking on air."

"Richie beep-beep." Bev intoned with a little laugh.

"Oh I haven't heard that in a long time, does that make me old?" Eddie chipped in helping Bill settle back in his chair.

"I'm o-ok. That's I-it." Bill said before clearing his throat. "That's it, w-we ha-have to go back down t-to IT's l-lair to kill it." 

"The sewers." Eddie had a sick look to his face at that prospect. He gripped his cup of juice tighter, before a hand darted to a non glazed donut.

"We injured it last time, almost killed it. Because we believed we could." Ben realized looking over at Bill. 

"T-the power of m-make believe. A-A-A child's i-im-agination." 

"So what we make believe a hacksaw cuts through the fucker?" Richie exploded before standing up. "Look I get where you're coming from, but is that really going to kill a flesh and blood thing, whatever IT is." 

 

"No I'm go-going to rip the f-f-fuckers head o-off." Bill answered in anger. "I'm going t-to- average my little bro-hother an-and all t-the other’s." 

"OK." Richie spoke slowly weighing his words for once. "Do we have any weapons?" Looking around no one answered. Raising his hands in answer Richie sat back down in a slump.  
Feeling his friends entering the despair and helplessness stage Bill strived to say something, anything but it was Ben who spoke up. 

"No we can defeat it. Look all we have to do is remember how we did it the first time. Sure we had that silver ball but that was for the Werewolf image. We believed in it working and it did. This time we have more prospects at our disposal. We just need to figure out how to fluster the Clown. Draw it out so it makes a mistake." 

"I." Bev said looking at Mike. "I remember IT being very arrogant, right Mike." Mike looked down at his notes. Slowly nodding he went to open his mouth before he along with Bill and Bev saw the floating red Balloon. 

 

Hearing the grotesque laughter as one they all turned their heads up to the silent balcony. IT was standing on a chair on the balcony with a red balloon in one hand leering down at them all.

It was so outrageously comical that no one moved a muscle. 

The Clown breathed in a rattling sound and released the red Balloon as it leaned over the balcony. "It looks like you have all come home. Maybe we should throw a welcoming party." The Clown laughed as it spat on their clustered table below. The ringing of IT's voice paralyzed everyone as it sang on.

Breath stuttering Bill felt a cold horror crawl throughout his being. IT was like a fear in itself. He could see the shadows darkening around them; feel the air freeze and taste death and despair. 

"Now you can float too." It screeched raising its right hand. Feeling a nonexistent wind pick up Bill watched in horror as papers flew off the table and shelves. On the table the spit grew into a black tar like substance that was quickly spreading. 

"Watch out." He shouted throwing coffee at the fast moving blob.

Razor sharp needles pushed out of the thing heading towards Mike, before they started to sizzle due to the coffee. Ben gripped Mike's shoulder and pulled him away as Eddie helped wheezing in his throat.

Laughing the thing turned fiery yellow eyes at them. "I am eternal a god of worlds. You will die and suffer hell." Here it narrowed in on Bill. "You will return to the Deadlights." The Clown laughed screeching again before more wind whipped through their clothes. Darkness enshrouded them. 

Yelling out in both terror and anger Bill grabbed a hold of a hand closest to him. Automatically everyone joined each other's hands and held on. Willing everything to stop, to make it all go away Bill felt more than saw the winds die down and darkness receding. 

 

Opening his eyes, he was met with everyone's bewildered and frightened gazes.

 

"Holy fuck." Richie uttered as he let go of the hands he had been holding. "This shit!" he exploded waving his hand around the destroyed room. "This is real, not make believe. That thing up there just now isn't human. You can't kill it." 

"Richie calm down." Ben said looking just as rattled as the rest. 

"No I think he's right." Eddie spoke up looking over at the balcony. The red Balloon was still there, floating.

The words were a blocky purple. 'Leave now or Die' From Pennywise the Dancing Clown. 

"We need to leave Richie's right… Mike?" Bev said looking at the hunched over Mike. The man was looking at the black blob that had almost ended his life. 

"L-l-leave?" Bill said softly, head bent and body curved over the table he looked up through his bangs. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they watched those ravenous eyes mark their passage. It felt like he was looking at them and dismissing them all as mannequins. 

 

"And go w-where. Leave Derry Maine and IT? Leave all these helpless kids w-who are getting m-m-murdered? Spit on the one's already l-lost." Breathing in deeply he looked at the floating balloon. "We cracked the c-code, we kn-now where IT lives. You can leave, b-b-but I'm go-going to kill it." Standing up straight he watched as the others looked away from his face. 

"Bill's right." Ben said crossing his arms on his chest. "Let's suck it up and kill it tonight. Why else have we returned?" 

Nodding his head Mike looked up, "I'm with you Bill." 

Eddie sighed before moving towards Bill. "I'm here." 

Bev nodded and put her hand on Bill's shoulder. 

Richie looked around them all. "Fucking great you guys, you know your all nuts right." Twitching he walked over to Bill. "For what it's worth, that was a crappy speech. I hope you know what you're doing because if I die I will come back to haunt your ass." 

He paused and looked cross-eyed at Ben. “Why tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has commented, read, and left a kudos. It does help me finish this project.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Losers visit a house on 29 Neibolt street to start their journey into the sewers and kill some monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a variety of the book and the movie. Bill thought they killed but it doesn’t look like that way. Characters grown up twenty-seven years after 1985. There might be some spoilers to the book.
> 
> Theme: Horror/ Suspense/ Supernatural  
> Tags: Violence, Language, Adult themes, AU, M/M, and M/F  
> Parings:  
> Characters: Steven Kings IT.  
> (I don't own any of these characters just this AU story/movie verse.)

Monster Hunters

 

After that they decided to head to Mike's home and eat a big dinner for the battle ahead. Having spotted Silver his old bike, Bill grinned like a child in a candy store. 

He took over an hour just fixing up the rusted chains and the brake system before he was satisfied. 

After dinner the Losers lounged around playing various games to pass the time. It was decided that they would strike at dusk like last time. 

 

Bill for his part was sitting down on a lawn chair with an open bottle of beer. Eyes slowly taking in the backyard of Mikes home. 

The home itself was a one story cookie cutter track home, but the backyard. It was spacious, green, had trees, and was private. 

Currently he amused himself, watching a squeal meander through the dense foliage. Bill was momentarily taken aback when Mike arrived and seated himself right next to him. Smiling ruefully Bill raised his beer in greeting. 

 

"It's nice out here." Mike began as he got comfortable, a beer can already placed by his feet. "That's the only reason why I bought this place. It helps me think, you know. Clears the mind." 

Humming Bill looked up into the leafy forest. "Wh-hy did y-you stay." Mike grunted as he bent down to pick up the can, holding it out in front of him like a hot rock. 

"I didn't feel the urge to leave, or maybe that's not right." Here he paused to take a sip, Bill did the same, waiting, wanting to know what Mike wondered. "I felt I needed to be here for when IT showed." 

Narrowing his eyes, Bill looked at Mike's strong shoulders, his cut curly hair and dirty t-shirt. "Y-you f-f-felt it wasn't done? That P-P-P-Pennywise or whatever IT's n-name is would c-c-come back didn't y-you." 

Nodding his head Mike leaned back into the lawn chair making it creak. "It's been here for a long time Bill, corrupting and poisoning Derry and its people. The feeling only grew within me as time passed, I started looking at newspapers, not even knowing why I sat here and waited. Until…until I started to see small signs, the memories came back after the murders. All those lost memories of my childhood Big Bill." 

Glancing away Bill withheld a shudder at the very notion. It shouldn't be true but it was. What was this entity they chose to battle? And then there was… 

"Mike, do y-you think there's s-something else out t-there. Hel-helping us?" Mike sat silently for a long time, long enough that Bill had emptied his bottle of beer. Throat feeling parched, he was willing to let this conversation pass and go get another beer. 

When Mike spoke Bill jumped a little in his seat, the man was so quiet, his words a whisper in the wind.

"I believe in a lot of things Bill. I believe that there might have been a different force behind us as kids when we fought IT. I believe there was a reason why I stayed here waiting, and." Here the man paused, his eyes distant and body slack. His measured breaths in time with Bill’s own. "I believed we had the lucky number. You know, seven, but we don't anymore. We don't have the force with us anymore. We're just flying blind through its playground." 

 

"Jesus Mike ease done on the angst there." Bill laughed, trying to ease the mood back to safer places. 

 

This was hitting home more than he liked to admit. As those lost childhood memories came he had started to suspect that maybe they did have an extra force helping them. Or maybe they were just stubborn sons of bitches. 

 

"Yea your right Bill.” The man sighed long and reedy, his eyes turning to a steely gaze. “I've been meaning to ask, how you are with everything back at home." 

Humming Bill picked up the empty bottle as he stared at his left hand. He had gotten better at not twisting the ring so much. "I'm good, there's still a lot to do. Arrangements to make, but I'm holding up. Can't really move on until this is done you know?"  
Bill slowly lowered the bottle back done, leaning forward to rub at his hair, ignoring the pinch at his bitten chest.

He felt ridiculous and insecure as those heavy eyes weighed him down. "Mike I’ll tell you bluntly, no bullshit. I'm scared, I'm scared to die. I'm terrified I might be leading everyone into a hell pit. I don't want to be the one everybody looks up to all the time. Why can't it be someone else? I faced it once before isn't that enough? I don't know man, does that make me a coward?" Bill rubbed his hands on his face grunting in frustration; he didn't know where that came from. 

 

He hadn't meant to say those things aloud in the open, naked ugly truths. A strong hand gripped his shoulder hard enough to pain him, looking up he met with fierce determined eyes of his friend. 

 

"Bill what you are feeling is normal. These emotions are what make us human, though flawed. This sets us apart from monsters, like Pennywise. Big Bill that's why its afraid of us don't you see?" Shaking his head, Bill waited for those words, needing to hear them spoken.

"It's afraid because it's alone, IT thinks itself as superior and emotions a hindrance. That's why we defeated it before. We believed in our strength." 

Eyes widening he stared into those brown depths of his friend's soul. "That's it Mike, our beliefs, that's it." Getting up quickly Bill laughed out loud before leaning down and quickly kissing his friends cheek. 

Laughing he grabbed at Mikes face. "That's it. Thank you Mike." Sputtering Mike watched as Bill ran into the side door still laughing. 

Quickly running through the house he chanced a glance of Ben and Beverly sitting close on the couch. Turning away from the image he tried to remember more about soul magic. 

 

If this worked… 

 

He knew something was going pear shaped the minute he stepped out of the rental car. Neibolt street was quiet and calm after 6PM. The sun hadn't gone down yet, creating a blazing fiery sunset over the whole street.

Weeds were growing and encroaching on sidewalks and buildings. This street had once flourished, not anymore though, it was now a slums paradise. Homes looked like shanties, trash littered several homes. Lone dogs barked viciously at the wind. Graffiti painted like war tattoos on abandoned cars.  
This wasn't a good neighborhood by far. Looking over to the next lot Bill could see two rusted car heaps that surly invited living things underneath. But he wasn't here for that, no he was here for 29 Neibolt. 

The house in front of them was both memorizing and sad. The once white wash was chipped, faded. The shutters broken, windows though not broken, were smeared with dirt and black smudge.

The front was over grown with weeds and other trash including a small bike. 

Looking down he blatantly realized he was twisting the wedding ring on his finger yet again. The ring finger was a bright red from his aggressive habit. 

"Are you ready?" Jumping a little Bill glanced to his right. Beverly was standing a little back from him. 

"D-define ready." Laughing she looked up at the house. 

"I remember going in here and Eddie getting his arm broken." 

"Hey please don't remind me." Eddie said as he walked over, rubbing at said arm.

"I think we're ready." Ben spoke solemnly lugging a black canvas bag with him. Mike quickly grabbed the other end of the heavy bag. Looking at it with new eyes Bill could imagine what was in there. 

In reality it only held a few metal pipes, knives, some rope, flashlights and helmets, courteously from Mike's home. 

Words escaping his mouth he turned and gripped his jacket. "I-I wanted t-to tell you s-s-something." 

Look at their faces he breathed in and loosed his muscles, "I love you." 

Laughing Bev looked at Bill right in the eyes. "Don’t scare us like that. I love you."

"Yea man, I love you Big Bill. All of you guys." Eddie chirped stepping up to grip Bill's shoulder.

Ben snorted as he thudded Bill's back and pulled Beverly and Bill into a hug. "I love you guys and that's never going to change." 

Mike walked up and hugged the group leaving Richie. "Alright so it’s a big love fest, why not." He rushed over and hugged them back just as fiercely. 

 

"Never forget this feeling." Mike intoned and with one last hug they parted. 

"So why are we all standing around here for? Are we going to make a campfire and sing songs now." Richie's wisecrack voice drifted into his ears.  
Smiling even as he heard Ben tell Richie to pipe up, Bill breathed in deeply. 

"I have no signal." Looking at the quiet voice he saw Beverly's phone out. "My phone, its dead. No signal." 

Ben grabbed his confirming that he too had no coverage. As one everybody checked. 

No coverage, all phones dead. 

Nodding to no one in particular Bill straightened and turned to his friends. Friends that would do anything for each other. 

Looking at their shaded faces he could see that everyone was putting on an act of bravery. Underneath they were all scared of this unknown. Didn't know if it was the right time, didn't know if they had all the right memories. "S-s-stick together i-in here. F-f-flashlights on and remember." Here he paused, willing his voice to stop shaking. Willing his stutter to stop, it was all in his head. 

"IT…IT will try t-to scare you, maybe make you want to r-run, don't... T-that's its strategy, to m-make us spilt u-up. W-w-w-w." 

"We Losers are stronger together." Richie finished. 

Nodding Bill looked at all of them one last time. Willing them all to be safe, he turned to the door. The door like last time opened easily for them.

The interior was dark and smelled of old piss, mildew and rot. Flashlights out they ventured into the foyer. Pictures that were hanging on the dirt crusted walls were smeared in black and brown from water damage. Colors running down like a mud slide. 

Surprisingly the floors didn't creak as they passed over. "Hey guys remind my why we chose to go at night?" Eddie said as he swept his flashlight over a half turned couch. 

 

"Well you know we wanted it to be more authentic when the killer sewer Clown ate us Eds." Richie snidely butted in. 

Sighing Bill looked over at Eddie, but it was Bev who spoke. "Shut up Richie! Eddie you already know. If we have a chance of regaining our memories of battling IT than we have to retrace our footprints the way we did last time. Don't listen to Richie, you know how he is when he's scared." 

"Damn right I'm scared. I would be a fool if I weren’t." 

"I think we should be quieter." Mike stated looking at the front door. Bill looked at Mike's strained back. Knowing that Mike was remembering Bowers plow through that door and trying to kill him had the man automatically tense. Sweeping the light down a hallway, he saw nothing. He headed for the kitchen. Nothing there, just a chair and opened cupboards.  
But this was where… 

Shining his light up he saw a whole roof. No he was positive this was where Eddie had fallen through. So did that mean this whole house was a part of IT? Or that someone had fixed the whole?

Not wanting to alert the others and cause a panic he pushed the thoughts away. Walking on he took his time occasionally stopping at an open doorway. 

Looking through one he saw nothing but felt a drafty cool breeze, a breeze that shouldn't be there if all the windows were shut. Quickly moving on he tried to remember how they had gone through the sewers from here. 

Feeling something run across his feet had Bill jumping back, Ben yelled and stomped down. Whipping his head around Bill witnessed a dead squished rat near the man's boot. "A rat, it was just a rat." Ben said looking at Beverly's face. 

Looking back down the hall Bill had to blink several times, each time was the same though. The hall looked larger and longer than it should have been. A throbbing pain flashed through his head, had him staggering back. 

"Wow you ok Big Bill." Eddie nervously asked."My head it hurts." Bill gritted out looking through watery eyes. The hallway was back to normal. 

Straightening he cleared his throat. "I-I-I'm good." Walking to the next door he paused at the noise. It sounded like music, almost like the circus? The smell of hotdogs stung his nose. 

"I don't think this is the way. I don't remember all these doors." Ben was saying in the background. 

"I remember dodging Bowers at a well.”

"That's right it was an old well." Beverley's voice echoed over his eardrums.

 

Opening the door his eyes met with blackness. The music was still playing but he couldn't see anything. 

Feeling a shiver crawl up his spine, Bill willed his feet to move. A step brought color to the room, like an oil painting come to life.  
He was inside a circus tent. Eyes darting back he didn't see any of his friends beside him, nothing but blackness behind. "H-hey, B-B-Bev, E-E-Eh-ddie. W-Where are..." Looking back he saw the Clown waving at him from behind a barrel. 

Gripping his flashlight Bill perused the entity but just as he figured, the Clown vanished when he got behind the barrel. Where the fuck was he, and where did his friends go. 

"What h-have y-you done to m-my ff-f-friends!" 

It's voice cackled in the heightened atmosphere. "N-n-nowhere Bi-Billy." 

"S-S-top F-f-fucking with me. Where a-are y-y-y-you." 

"I'm right here." Turning he saw the Clown briefly before the thing melted back into the shadows. 

Turning his head he saw more barrels materialize along with colorful scarves and cages for circus animals. "Or am I over here." The Clown's voice echoed all around with that music. "Can you smell the cotton candy? Or the popcorn little buddy? Can you hear the colorful animals and the crowds." Without his say so, those things seemed to appear. He could smell, hear, those circus sounds and something else. A damp smell almost like rot. 

Feeling slimy arms around his waist, he panicked when the Clown hugged him to its silent chest. "It's almost time my writer, why don't you look at the lights. Look at the pretty lights." An applied force brought his head up looking upon the tall ceiling. The orange lights there were growing and pulsing like a seductive dance.  
Opening his mouth he shouted as he crashed onto the floor. 

 

"Bill! Bill are you there, what the fuck man." Choking on air he looked up. Ben was crouching right over him. "W-what." He whispered drawing in deeper breaths. 

"Give him some room you guys." Hands pulled him up to his knees and he was grateful for that, otherwise he would have crashed right back on the floor. "Bill, Bill look at me." Following the voice drunkenly he met Bev's worried frown. 

Bev," He croaked. "It's alright Bill. What happened to you? The door shut behind you as soon as you stepped through."

Looking up he saw Mike and Eddie. They must have seen the confusion on his face. "You opened the door walked in and somehow the door slammed shut. The door wouldn’t budge. We couldn't reach you Big Bill. It was pretty scary." Standing up shakily he looked at the room beyond him, it was empty. 

"I saw, I-I saw a-a-a c-circus a-an-d IT." 

"It was messing with your mind." Mike replied as he hefted the black bag over his shoulder. 

"Bill we know where to go." Ben stepped forward, his face a fierce mask in the shaded lighting. "I know where to go." Looking into those determined eyes Bill got the gust of it. Was he onboard? 

 

Feeling his lips twitch and stretching into a grin he felt manic as his head throbbed. "L-Lets g-go k-kill us a m-mon-ster."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill find’s out that not all plans go accordingly. Underestimating the enemy will be one mistake that might be deadly for all. Especially for a damned soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M  
> Theme: Horror/ Suspense/ Supernatural/ Major character death
> 
> Tags: Violence, Language, Adult themes, AU, M/M, and M/F
> 
> Parings: 
> 
> Characters: Steven Kings IT.
> 
> (I don't own any of these characters just this AU story/movie verse.)
> 
> Notes: This will have a variety of the book and the movie. Bill thought they killed but it doesn’t look like that way. Characters grown up twenty-seven years after 1985. There might be some spoilers to the book.

Lost Innocence

 

 

The well was at ground level of this place, hidden behind a large coal mound. Dropping the long rope down they inched their way, one by one until the hole from previously, opened up for them to travel through the tall pipe and into the sewers proper. 

As kids it was easier to slip into the small shaft the well had created partway down. As adults it felt claustrophobic. They had to swing into the opening with their feet first, hanging by the rope and into the bottom abyss at their backs. 

Thankfully NO one fell and after they pushed themselves through the hole, they could stand up straight into the room adjoining said well. 

They were officially in the sewers now; the smell gave away the place in a heartbeat. Flashlights at the ready they stood still a moment looking at the dark pipes and the passageways leading on. Pipes that looked rusted and no longer in use. The ground had about an inch of dirty stinking black water.

 

"E-E-Eddie, w-where t-to." Bill motioned Eddie up front. The smaller man grimaced as he held his flashlight in a white knuckled grip.

"I don't remember Big Bill; it was twenty-seven years ago. Come on man." 

"E-Eddie I-I trust y-y-you." Bill reinstated looking at his friend with up most trust. Watching Eddie brighten brought out Bill's own strength to ignore what happened back at the house, to push away the Clown's taunts. 

"It’s the right." Eddie said after a few minutes. 

"Well that’s good we know where we're going at least. Eds here is a regular compass after all." Richie chimed in looking at the right tunnel. 

Bill spying Beverly shiver, felt his heart ache, she looked so much like his late wife with her face crunched up with worry, it couldn't be ignored anymore. "B-B-Bev are y-you alright." 

Snapping her head up she breathed in coughing at the smell. "Yea I am. I just want this to be over with." Understanding all too well Bill gripped his light.

"R-r-ight lets e-end this." Looking forward he motioned for Eddie to go first. "H-h-hold h-h-hands." 

"Bill's right we don't want to get lost in here." Ben uttered grimly as they clasped hands, creating a human rope. One by one they ventured forward into the dank pipes of the sewers.  
For the most part their flashlights illuminated the way; the ground was mostly dry until they started to go in further. The grey water level was raised to their ankles now. 

"Bill I don't know about you, but we have been walking for a while now." Richie said with a little crack in his voice. 

"How's it going Eddie?" Mike tuned in from the back. 

"I think we're going this way. I don't know how much further though."

"Well that's just fanfuckingtastick."

"Richie shut up." 

"No I'm entitled to speak my mind when we're lost in the sewers Haystack!" Richie fired back at Ben. 

"I don't like this." Bev mumbled as she almost fell to her knees from some debris.

They were losing it, and Bill knew it too. 

He was just as frightened, he remembered on the rare occasion his dad was talking to him about working in the Derry sewers. That you could easily get lost in the tunnels if you didn't know where you were headed. A man could lose sight of the opening that was right in front of him. 

"Bill maybe we should take a break." Mike, that was Mike now. 

"St-stop it e-e-everyone. I-I-It's E-E-Eddie." Silence met his scolding. Breathing in he squeezed Eddie's hand before they started moving again. The next few seconds seemed to stretch on and on. But Bill would never forget it. It happened so fast.

 

"Holy shit!" Richie cried out as they all felt a vicious tug at their linked hands. Sidestepping to the side Bill hit his shoulder as Ben and Eddie fell. Bev bumped into his side with bruising force.

"IT got MIKE!" Richie was screaming in a high pitched voice, Bill heard thrashes in the water. Getting up he brought his flashlight up in time to see Mike being tossed into the wall like a rag doll.

"Mike." Yelling he ran towards his fallen friend, realizing that the water was rising along with him. A large black tar substance formed under the water crushing Mike against the stone wall. 

Richie was the closest, wading through the waist high water. He gripped the lead pipe in one hand and a flashlight in the other. Snarling Richie slammed the pipe into the blob over and over again bellowing out, like a mad man, turning the water a muddy yellow. 

Mike wasn't moving. Trying to help Bill passed the others, yelling at them to move forward, he didn't want them all to be clustered targets. 

 

"Oh God Mike." Richie cried out when he reached the man. The water had almost capsized Mike's body. When Bill neared Richie he had to turn away sickened to his core. Mike, Mike's neck had snapped upon impact. The man’s thin white bone was sticking out of his shredded bloody neck. 

 

Ben came running but Bill held up a shaking hand. "No s-s-s-stop." Slowing down the man's face first transformed from confusion to dread. 

"Mike wake the fuck up. I was just talking to you." Richie was saying. "Richie." He said quietly watching in despair as Bev cried and Eddie held his stomach. Ben was looking to the side, gritting his teeth. "What attacked him?" 

The water was receding back down to their ankles. "No he's not dead. He's not…" 

Gasping Beverly covered her mouth moving over to Ben, Eddie hang back looking at Bill. "How can this be, he was right there. He was fine, he was talking to me. How could you DIE like that!" Richie shouted in anger. 

"Richie get a hold of yourself." Ben said grabbing the man's wild moving arm. Shoving Ben away Richie stood straight and yelled out, "I'm going to kill you motherfucker!" Yanking Richie's arm Bill pushed Richie's shoulder shutting him up.

"Enough." Opening his mouth Richie paused lowering his hands. Silent tears ran down his dirt smeared cheeks like ash. 

“Enough.” Bill said again voice cracking in the middle.

"C-c-coh-on h-help me m-move Mike." Ben silently helped and moved Mike to dryer ground. Panting he tore away his windbreaker, gently laying it over Mike's body. "L-l-lets g-g-go"

"We can't leave him here." Bev said, shifting her weight.

"W-we have t-t-to go." 

"No I'm not letting rats chew on Mike." Richie growled out. He pointed to a fat rat that ran across the wall. 

"W-w-w-w-e c-c-came h-here to k-kill IT. H-he knew what h-he was g-g-getting into. We all knew!" Bill shot back looking at Richie's strung out face. He was in just as much pain; Mike was his friend too damn it. 

Ben shifted from his crouch and stood up. The man seemed to be looking up at the ceiling for some kind of sign. "WE go on and kill this son of a bitch. That’s what we can do. To make sure Mike didn’t die in vain in the fucking sewers." Rage intertwined his voice. "Then we come back for Mike." Ben fished out a pink caulk from his pocket. He marked on the wall 'here' before he passed everyone. 

 

Bill steeled his nerves and walked away from Mike's fallen form. The others moved slower through the passage. 

Ben had brought that caulk for this reason alone, he knew they would need it. And it pained Bill’s pounding heart. Something told him there would be more use out of that caulk, maybe for everyone. 

Walking silently through yet another tunnel Bill stopped around a sharp bend as did everyone else. A small door was blocking their way. 

"I-I remember now." Bill exhaled through his chapped lips. 

This door led to IT's lair, where Beverly was taken once before. 

"Chud." Looking back towards the others he pointed to the closed three foot door at the bottom. "I-I-I r-remember h-ho-ow I r-read about t-t-the ritual o-o-o-o-of c-cch-ud." 

Ben walked up to the door staring at it with distant eyes. "That's right; we were researching that ritual right before Bev got taken. We never used it though. Something about biting the tongue of the enemy and talking riddles right?" 

Shaking his head Bill looked back at the door. He didn't know if IT were listening or not. "N-n-no it's not r-really about… that was just a m-my-myth. A folklore right? " 

Laughing shakily Bev stepped to Bill’s right. “I don’t think telling jokes to Pennywise will win us the battle.” 

Eddie shifted before moving to touch the wooden three foot door. Fingertips just gracing the wood sent the door creaking open.

Slowly working his jaw Eddie stood up, his gaze locked on the open door. "I remember bashing the sewer Clown back. We all attacked it. We never did this Chud ritual you were talking about. Remember it took Bev and had us race after IT." 

A stench rose from the door. It spoke of old rotting leaves and mildew but also something else. The same rotting smell Bill had encountered back at the house. 

The smell of IT. 

"Hold on." Beverly said firmly. She looked at all of them, before grabbing the bag Ben held. Opening it she took out a small green cloth. Straightening she held everyone captive with her fiery eyes and red autumn hair. "I want each of you to take this." Inside the cloth bag were four inch knives. Grabbing the bag, they silently passed it around. Bill looked at her in question. "It might just save our lives." Was all she said, looking at the door. 

"Let's pay this cockroach a visit." Richie growled as he kneeled down to go through the door. Ben followed than Eddie, leaving Bev and Bill. 

"Bev." Bill began but Beverly was shaking her head already, "we are all in this together. Just know that I'm with you." Smiling she ducked inching through the door. 

"Alright." Hands tightening on his flashlight Bill bent down and entered. 

 

The sight that met his was far more disturbing than he could have ever imagined. He saw the dusty floor and the stacked junk piled high. The junk consisted of clothes, bikes, bats, tires, everything seemed to be here. 

He saw the unfortunate souls of mutilated children and adults floating around in mid air, high above their heads. 

They looked like they were flowing and dancing in grotesque positions. He also saw spider webs. 

The whole cavernous area was covered with spider webs, just like in his dream. "I see you have come." The voice echoed and growled all around them. Last time the Clown had shown itself, this time it was hidden among the shadows. 

 

"But I only see five, what happened to the other one. Did he get a kink in the neck?" Laughing IT shifted in the shadows allowing all of them to see the self-proclaimed Pennywise the Dancing Clown. 

"You're going to pay for that!" Richie thundered as he gripped his lead pipe securely in hand. IT squatted on top of an old wagon that lay on its side. Yellow bright eyes scanned the faces zealously before zeroing in on Bill's, ignoring everyone else. 

"So good to have you back here little buddy. Look I have a little something special just for you." 

Standing straight the red lipped monstrosity pointed to Bill's left. Not wanting to look, his eyes wondered over anyway. Breath caught in his throat he saw Audra standing by an old well. She was smiling and waving at him. 

"Audra." Taking a step forward hands grabbed him, stopping his pursuit. "T-T-that's m-m-my w-wife." Bill said louder twisting away from those hands. "It's not real Bill." Bev was shouting. 

Not wanting to hear it he pushed her away. His wife was there smiling at him. Ben blocked his way. "You have to get a hold of yourself. She isn't real. She's dead."

"NO!" he shouted, clawing at the air. "I have to tell her. I-I-I- have to tell h-h-her I'm s-s-sorry. I should have nh- nown."

"Bill!" Ben shouted before he cocked his fist and hit Bill on the right cheek. Slamming into the ground Bill looked up at Ben in stunned silence. "It isn't real. IT's trying to manipulate you." Eye darting back towards the well he saw nothing but shadows. “I-I-I know t-that. But…” Standing he saw the Clown gone from its perch. 

 

"Where did it go." Eddie said, swinging his flashlight right and center. 

"You're in my lair now. I will gut you all and feast before the nights out. I will feast on your souls, you filthy worms." The thing reappeared behind them. Its hands had transformed into sharp claws along with its feet. Slobbering the thing opened its mouth to razor teeth not unlike a shark's.

"Take this you bastard." Richie charged the Clown with his lead pipe, swinging. Seeing their opportunity Bev and Ben, who were the closer two, charged as well. 

Richie's pipe struck IT's shoulder before an arm came flying at Richie's unprotected side sending the man into a random junk pile. Junk crashed on top of him, half burying him. Bill ran across the floor, his weapon at the ready. It would be just like hitting a ball, he thought grimly. 

Ben got in front, and smashed his pipe over the creatures head while Bev hit the Clown's left side with her knife. Screeching IT brought both arms down on Ben's head. Luckily the man had fast reflexes and rolled to the right. 

Hunched over IT lengthened its arms and grabbed Beverly's throat raising her off her feet. "Let her go." Bill yelled taking a running leap at IT.   
He knew instantly it was the wrong move. The Clown's other hand moved like lightning, a force of nature. 

Hand gripping his throat and squeezing Bill found himself in the air like Bev, clawing at the limb. Grunting with force Bill tried to reach for the knife at his waist. "Pathetic. You dare attack a god with paltry weapons." IT intoned shaking both of them with ease.

IT's voice deepening, it snarled in victory. "You are in my feeding grounds, little worms." Looking at Beverly the Clown smiled with it’s bloody red lips. “I think you will be a good little appetizer.” Hitching it’s breathe the mouth opened wide, stretching those lips to disproportionate size. Good God it was going to bite off Beverly’s head. 

"Oh yea well how about you take this!" Eddie's voice shouted. Bill gasped for air, legs kicking uselessly, saw Eddie run up to IT with his inhaler. 

"It's battery acid." Eddie roared in a deeper voice beginning to spay the Clown's whole face. Screeching a high pitch animal sound it flung Beverly up like a rag doll. Still chocking Bill pushed against the Clowns side with his feet. 

"Not this time." IT snarled, eyes a murderous orange, shoved sharp claws straight through Eddie. 

Jerking up in surprise Eddie gurgled as blood ran down his chin. "Big Bill. I…got IT" He slumped to his knees, tenderly holding his stomach. 

"Eddie!" Ben hit the Clown in the back and stabbed it with his knife. 

Seeing his opportunity Bill grabbed at his hidden weapon, thrusting it down towards its turned face. Dark black blood bobbled up through it's head where the knife struck.   
Chocking Pennywise withered and dropped Bill, clawed hands grasping at it’s newly acquired wound. 

Landing, his muscles protesting he crawled over to Eddie. No, no what was happening, this wasn't how this confrontation was supposed to go. 

And where the fuck was Beverly and Richie. 

Was she ok? Were they?

Looking at Eddie's crumpled form Bill tried to put pressure on the deep fatal wound. Fuck there was bright red everywhere. Eddie's eyes were flicking back and forth, mouth brining up pink buddle saliva. 

"Bill watch out." Ben warned, Bill looked up in anguish. 

IT was hunched over, arms dangling at its side. Ben had been knocked back a few steps from it. Eyes flashing Yellow and orange, black blood running down its side and face. It looked half dead.

"No more games." IT silently whispered. 

"Fuck you and your games!" Ben shouted right back. He took up his knife and headed for the vulnerable spot, the things throat. 

In slow motion IT stood up towering over them all and casually swiped Ben off his feet and into the nearby wall with a crack and thud. 

"Ben. Are you alright." Bill yelled as he witnessed his friend just moments ago fly across the room. 

"Fuck Bill." Ben cried back, weakly trying to get up.

"No more." IT stated again gurgling from deep within its chest. Time slowed down as Bill leveled his wide eyed stare at IT. 

The shadows thickened around them, vibrations raced through the floor and up into his bones. It's orange eyes locked on Bill's as IT shuddered and clawed at the air. 

A ripping sound was heard, black blood dripping on the floor grew into puddles as a dark dense mass escaped through its back. 

The thing was growing distorted grotesque wings. 

"Good God." Bill uttered watching this all in front of him. It looked like a demented being out of a storybook of horrors. The black blood spat and moved on the ground, wings moving like maggots on dead flesh. He couldn't move, he was frozen there. In it's eyes he saw a hairy orange light mass withering and twisting behind glowing orange eyes. 

 

"Come. Come see the deadlights little writer. I have been patient long enough." It crooned a sweet honeyed sound slick with pleasure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill encounters IT...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lost Silence
> 
> Rated M
> 
> Theme: Horror/ Suspense/ Supernatural/ Major character death
> 
> Tags: Violence, Language, Adult themes, AU, M/M, and M/F
> 
> Parings: 
> 
> Characters: Steven Kings IT.
> 
> (I don't own any of these characters just this AU story/movie verse.)
> 
> Notes: This will have a variety of the book and the movie. Bill thought they killed but it doesn’t look like that way. Characters grown up twenty-seven years after 1985. There might be some spoilers to the book.  
> Hey guys thanks for sticking around. This is the last chapter, enjoy.

Soul Silence 

 

 

Bill blinked and found himself back in the dark abyss once more. And like before he felt himself being pulled faster and faster. But this time he felt lighter. Instead of moving, he felt like he was floating more than anything. Looking down he was amazed he wasn't screaming his head off. His body was flicking and waving. He had no substantial mass, his body was like an apparition. Just light blue and gold pulses he was giving out. 

"Come and see me." IT said deeply in the pitch black. The voice was both smooth chocolate and bitter wood bark.

No he really didn't want to. Trying to slow his decent Bill was afraid he was just waving his arms around uselessly. 

"See what a god looks like. Feel what eternity is." It kept whispering. Bill tried to ignore it, all of it. This was just his imagination running wild. He needed to get a hold of himself before IT killed him, while he was probably sitting there on the ground like an imbecile.

"Come witness my form beautiful little ugly writer. Become one with your God." Mind blanking he tried to remember. This might very well be the fabled ritual; if that was the case then he would encounter its soul very shortly. What did that entail for him, a human, against this unnatural being. 

He couldn’t take it anymore, “Shut up! You killed them, you killed them all!” He raged. His mind going back to Mike and Eddie, to Georgie. What if all his friends were dead and he was alone?  
Crying out he saw a dark shape up ahead like last time, and as before he sailed right past it's dark hollowed out body. He could hear laughter now from IT. But underneath that laugh he could hear hundreds of children's giggles. 

"All gone no more. No Other but me. It died sending you back here early. But I found you first! The Other that imprisoned me here to rot is dead. Come open the way little writer. Let’s end this." It ranted.

 

Up a head he could spot those walls. They were flicking and weaving like worms. The colors leaching the surrounding background, creating a simulated black hole.

"Bill." Blinking he looked around for his name, that sounded like Richie, only distorted. 

"Too late little man." IT cackled as Bill closed in on the wall, only now realizing that he could see beyond it. 

He tried to stop he really did, but how do you stop something that isn't there? The orange waving mass was dead ahead waiting patiently for him, he could tell.   
Looking behind him he could vaguely see a white speck in the distance. Chud, the ritual somehow. Locking minds with the enemy, he comprehended. Somehow this being was also IT, was IT's true soul form. 

"Venture into the depth of my deadlights, my soul. Free me and I will free you of your weakness. SEE my true form and welcome me as I welcome you." Sucking in a big breath Bill tried to halt his body, he tried to imagine slamming on the brakes, but he passed through. 

 

Hitting the wall felt like he went through a cold icy shower, his body froze and breathe spotted his chest fell and didn’t rise. Heart stopping in mid beat, he was in limbo.  
Blue light blinded him, before a blanket of warmth wrapped around his very soul. The warmth reminded him of long nights with Audra after a passionate meeting. 

"At long last you are here." The voice distorted and echoed through his pounding head. Foreign thoughts tried to impede his own with loneliness and terror, but also triumph. With frightening clarity he realized that these were IT's thoughts.

Feeling compressed, he blatantly realized he could move again in the soupy atmosphere. He was still floating here blind. But if he didn't open his eyes then he couldn't be hurt. It wouldn't be there waiting for him. Thoughts of hunger and pain, of rotting, kept bombarding his mind. The symptoms of a dying body. It was slowly dying here wasn’t it? Well good, he hoped it rotted in loneliness. 

"Open and witness. Let me through." The voice thundered, battering his soul. 

Back arching he opened his eyes. The fiery orange light pulsed, grew brighter before dimming down. Floating there he started getting the whole picture of this thing, and he wished he hadn't. "I am eternity." It crooned sweetly like a lover. 

 

Though he heard the words, they didn't link up to its true thoughts. IT knew it wasn't eternal that it was still in pain from their last fight. Dying. It hated pain, feared the sensation and wanted it all gone. Yanking on those thoughts he pushed his own pain through the link, wanting it to feel what he has suffered because of its actions. Let the fucker chew on its own medicine. 

The creature tried to push him away but he plowed right through, his soul burning and pulsing. 

The light flashed and a head flickered through. His mind couldn't comprehend this being’s body. It was too unnatural, too unreal. Not of this world. It looked like a large head, a sharp fanged mouth and open gapping maw. 

"You will be eternity. Beautiful ugly little writer." No not eternal, but he could live eons alongside this being. To see behind new eyes and feel the heightened pleasures of life. Memories soon assaulted his soul. IT eating a baby, filled with hunger so great it was dying from it. Not enough souls for it to nourish. Trapped, punished by the Other IT had survived. Had outlasted. But outlasted what? 

The body flashed next as a sinuous withering thing, like a giant river or snake, both terrible and humble. Large yet small. "Together we will be ONE." Gasping in nonexistent air he felt shockwaves entering him. They would be like Gods, never going hungry, never feeling loneliness again. 

No IT would stay here in its new home and feed off of Bill's soul. He would be trapped like the creature was, forever mingling with its corrupted soul. It was already contaminating him, he could feel it's slimy presence in his head, rooting around his memories and emotions. Emotions that it felt to complex for it's taste but could do nothing about. Because they were merging…   
Eyes shifting and weighing, burning in multitudes of color. Too many eyes to count.

"Come bond with me little one. Feel my soul." Heat, he was burning up. 

Feeling pressure at his core, he tried to push it out. This wasn't supposed to happen! This wasn't the ritual of Chud! Trying to imagine the silly thought of a metaphorical tongue he was shaken and twisted.

“Stop that. You humans don’t know what’s best for you. Always struggling for nothing.”

Crying out he felt for the first time in this blackness a floor. He was lying on the black floor before this entity. The body in front of him stretched on and on and he along with it. His soul was stretching to fit this form. Pulsing orange scaly, hairy, light wavered. "Take unto you the union of pleasure. Fill this rotting body with life. WE will become God's of this world once more my chosen." The arrogance and haughtiness chocked him. This thing honestly believed it was some kind of God. It was nothing but a demon in disguise. 

 

Resisting he thought of his friends and how they had defeated it before. How it twisted in pain and anger. Bellowing IT leaned down, allowing spikes to emerge at its sides. Crushing him Bill felt the searing agony of those spikes penetrate his soul, anchoring him to the floor, to IT. "I gave you a present, a part of me, and now it shall open." Through all the pain and torment Bill didn't feel it at first but the wiggling soon turned to burning red hot coals in his mind. In his mind he witnessed an egg opening. A small orange worm wiggling around his mind, a parasite. Wrapping around his vulnerable core. 

“Feel me.” The voice vibrated, and Bill could. He could feel those children It had consumed, those adults it took. 

Sobbing he turned wanting this to end. “Billy.” Blinking he opened wet eyes. That was George’s voice. “Big Brother please look at me, I’m so lonely here.” Head turning he witnessed his brother before his eyes, one arm gone, the other holding that accursed boat. “Please stay so we can be together here.” Screwing his eyes shut he shook his head wildly. No it wasn’t real. 

“But it is, he is waiting here for you.” Body twitching Bill tried to deny the words, but the worst part was its underlining truth. His brother’s soul was here. Trapped with it’s killer in hell. Shields weakening, body slackening he felt those thorns grow like infections within. 

“Open to me, and you will feel pleasure beyond your imagination. Open and I will set free your brother.” Sobbing he felt his mind crumple. 

 

He felt himself open up. Pleasure widened his nonexistent veins running through him, destroying and creating. Arching, head back, eyes staring into nothing he felt only rapture of the truest form. He couldn't… Screaming out he bent and twisted, feeling elongated. His whole being was changing and still the pleasure grew. Body now just as long as It’s aligning moving, rubbing. Flashes in his mind displayed their physical bodies moving together, faster and faster. Thrashing and screaming his mind bled, his memories ripping apart, like him. 

Not like this, he didn't want to die like this. Crying out he uttered what was left of his mind. The old tongue twister he had wanted to show him mom. He didn’t even know why it popped up in his mind. But anything was better than losing himself to this unholy feeling. 

He thrusts his fists against the posts and still insists he sees the ghosts. 

“Too late!”

 

"BILL!" The last thing Bill saw was that orange monstrosity weaving and swelling before pitch black.

Crashing into the ground he stared at the high sewer ceiling with those floating children. Twitching he arched his back, eyes rolling around their sockets, trying to remember how to breath. Gasping wetly his hands clawed at the ground.

"Bill." A high pitched voice echoed in his mind creating colorful after images like a child's painting. "Bill please breath." Words running through his head jumpstarted his lungs. Gulping air he weakly clawed at hands holding his shoulder. "Bill please, Oh God please get up. IT's moving again." Opening his eyes he was met with a beautiful red haired woman, holding his shoulders up so he could lean on her. Mind blank he let his eyes roam over to two battered men in rags who were standing in front of them. One was holding his shoulder awkwardly, the other had blood on his nose and ears. No he knew these people. Why couldn’t he remember?

 

The woman had spider webs all over her body, like a shroud. Still tracking movement his eyes landed upon IT. He knew this one, the one with that wicked pleasure. It's body was heaving and hunched over. Wide blocky tar like wings dripped black blood on the floor underneath its spread clawed feet. It's torso had somehow lengthened and narrowed along with its arms. It was leering at them, but he could tell, could hear it's agonized whimpers in his head. It was hurt after that forceful departure. And still afraid, and, and happy, no elected. The thing was twitching at the foreign thought even now. Trying to push away the unwanted emotions that it picked up from Bill's soul. 

Head foggy, pounding, he tried to speak. A hot metallic rush escaped his lips as he uttered a name. Looking down he vaguely felt fear at the blood that just came out of his mouth. "My little writer." Pleasure flowed through his core at those words. Back beginning to arch he caught sight of a body feet away from him. Eyes half mast he tried to ignore it. The dead had no importance in his life only that pleasure. Head pounding his eyes turned back to the dead body, locking onto its face. He knew… Eddie that was Eddie.

 

Oh God he felt wrong, torn and abused. Still felt those phantom thorns creeping ever closer to his center. 

Was a part of his soul still back there in the dark with IT? "Come here little writer… or I could kill all your friends. You know I speak truthfully… we are still linked." Gasping Bill felt a hot burning pulse in his head.

He knew IT was telling the truth. IT was fat and full because it fucking fed on his soul, was still trapped. Even with those newly acquired emotions, thanks to Bill’s part, it would happily kill them all and take what it wanted. 

Cocking it's head the Clown inched a step forward, its lumbering weighty tar like liquid wings dragging on the floor. 

Groaning IT opened it's mouth, orange eyes flickering to a glowing yellow and blue. "Or I could let them go if you come with me." NO Bill already knew that was a lie. Pennywise would kill anyone in its way now. IT wanted to finish the union. Feeling bile rise from his throat, heart beat pounding at each of his pulse points. He could do nothing but stare. IT wanted to complete the union they had spiritual to physically. 

 

Ahh but it would feel sweeter than anything he ever had. 

He could already see better in the dark, smell those hidden fears and feel the shadows. Oh God please help us all. 

 

"Stay back you asshole. Bill's not going anywhere." Richie, that was Richie’s voice, raising the pipe in his blue hands. IT turned, snarling in rage.

Looking over at Richie Bill slowly got back on his numb feet with the help of Bev. "You are the one who came after my one." IT snarled, barring sharp claws and teeth like a wild deformed wolf. The words didn't sync in with Bill's mind, IT was saying something completely different. He realized the creatures voice was invading his psyche. “Surrender to me and I will let them go. I will free your little brother. Remember the pleasure I can give you little one. Remember…”

 

Mind fogging, he saw two bodies embraced in sweet surrender, moving and flowing with the upmost rapture. Stumbling a step forward, he gazed at that image imprinted in his mind. IT was cooing over how it would take care of them both, protect what was rightfully it's. Living forever in paradise, without hurt or pain. Death would be but a dream.   
Ben took a determined step forward, his back straight, his eyes focused. "Its not going to happen. The Losers will prevail just like last time, because I trust in my friends."   
"Bill" Beverly gasped looking at his face. He didn't know it but his eyes had started to glow a bright ocean blue. 

Ben turned looked right at Bill and smiled, "We don't leave anyone behind. WE stick together right Big Bill?"

Breath stuttering Bill looked from Bev's lovely mud caked face to Ben's scraped forehead and hanging shoulder to Richie's bloody face. In his mind's eye he saw Eddie with thumbs up smiling, and Mike nodding. He saw Stan pointing… 

 

Coming back to reality he pushed away the emotions and thoughts of IT, he shut down his mind and moved. Running towards the junk pile, Richie yelled and Ben charged at IT. Roaring out in wrathful vengeance, Pennywise swiped at the annoying pests. It's main focus was on Bill trying to control him.  
Bill felt this as IT hammered at his skull with disturbing imagery of dead children and half mutilated bodies. Stumbling off balance he careened into his intended target. The axe handle jabbed in his side. And those fucking thorns they were still moving closer. 

 

Getting up, slick sweaty hands grabbed the handle. Turning around he met face to face with IT. One blue and one yellow eye blazed at him. 

Leaning down the white faced Clown hummed. Those thorns were now right outside his center, knocking, sending pleasurable feelings to his damaged core. "Little one embrace me. We are all here waiting for you. Georgie wants to see you again and Audra wants to apologies. We are all here waiting for you to embrace us."

Breathing in he noted in some distant part of his mind that he didn't smell the putrid rot Pennywise carried any longer. Instead it smelt of home. He allowed the Clown to touch his face, caressing it like silk. Felt it's hard yet soft body nudge his. And tasted that mouth covering his. Felt that tongue seek and conquer. Eyes shut, he gripped Pennywise with one hand, he didn't know why he could only use one at the moment. He felt the entity relishing in the touch, flowing with pleasure. Could even smell himself now. That woodsy mud chemical smell IT feel in love with the first time IT smelled him back at the hotel. Feeling hands grip him tightly he was lost. 

The thorns were breaking the glass.

"Get your hands off him you cocksucker!" Beverly screamed thrusting down a sharp four inch knife upon it's neck. The knife went straight through to the collarbone like hot butter. Roaring in pain IT turned to rake claws through Beverly. Even as she fell crying out, Bill gripped the handle of the axe still in his hand and let it fly. 

The axe cut through its neck and shoulder with a sickening slurping wet sound. Chocking on black blood Pennywise topped down to the ground looking up at Bill's heaving chest. He felt nothing but pain, fear, anguish, and surprise from IT.

 

A burning tearing sensation erupted in his mind, bringing him down to his knees over the Clown's fallen body. Shuddering from the shockwaves of pain he coughed up blood. IT twitched, eyes going from yellow to dull blue.”Beautiful ugly little writer.” Anger and humiliation passed through his mind before some twisted acceptance of IT coming back. That IT couldn't, wouldn't die due to these worms. These toys it had feasted on for so long. Not now that it was free. The spider webs were lowering, falling to the ground as were the children IT had eaten and killed for their souls. Thorns breaking through, Bill raised his small hidden knife poised to plunge it into the creature’s heart. 

 

Gurgling he pushed his lungs to work, watching IT blink back at him. He needed to witness it dying this time for good. “You are mine.” Vision fading he saw IT's closed eyes black blood pooling underneath them both. 

 

Bill thought he stayed in that potion a long time, he wasn't sure of too much now. Half his soul was still with IT and the other was corrupted. 

 

He saw Ben get up and help Richie. He saw Bev weakly calling for them; they would get there in time to save her. And he saw with a detached attitude the way they all cried over his cold body still in that raised position. It seemed that in killing IT was also a death sentence for him as well, they were linked after all. As he faded he could feel the link sucking him into the deadlights where IT resided in sleep… 

“Welcome back.” 

Perhaps IT was eternity. 

End...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have a sequel for this to hash out the loose ends . I will wait and see.
> 
> Thanks again for reading.


End file.
